disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Wally The Giant Robot
''Little Wally The Giant Robot ''is a 1990 American-British Animated Family Film Which It Is Directed by George Scribner. This is Inspired By The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Episode “''The Monster Frankenpooh” and ''Dinosaucers ''Episode “''A Man's Best Friend Is His Dogasaurus”. Plot Wally (WALL-E) Turns Effect On Himself When He Got There And Then, He Gets Big And Giant Over The Hundred Acre Wood. Cast * Frank Welker as Bugs/WALL-E (Sound Only)/Godzilla On TV/Tuck and Roll (Only Chirping Sound) * Jim Cummings as Wally (WALL-E)/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit * Tara Strong as Augie Foe * Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Flik The Rabbit (Screaming)/Alex The Bird * Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Ned The Rabbit Hunter * Richard Dean Anderson as Ned The Rabbit Hunter (Screaming) * Lara Jill Miller as Butterfly/Caterpillar * Tom Kenny as Scrooge The Hunter * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit/Gooey The Cat * Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Miley Wilbur * Paul Fusco as The Cats * Dave Foley as Piglet (Replacing John Fielder) Additonal Voices * Petula Clark * John Cleese * Clive James * Roy Kinnear * Joanna Lumley * Barry Norman * Twiggy * Peter Ustinov * Judi Dench * Les Dawson * Cheryl Baker * Bobby Ball * Roy Barraclough * Cilla Black * Tommy Cannon * Lorraine Chase * John Kaye Cooper * Barry Cryer * Jon Culshaw * Tracey Dawson * Ken Dodd * Bruce Forsyth * Hughie Green Scenes * When Wally Grew Bigger During His First Bath. * Wally‘s Head Pops Up and Then, Ned And Scrooge Screams. * Wally Return To Normal When He Put His Head in The Water. Parts # Opening # Wally And Me # The Hunter # Taking A Bath # Wally’s Growth # Hundred Acre Wood # The Attack of Giant Robot # The Hunter’s Song # The Hunters vs Giant Wally # Pooh, Tigger, Gooey And Eeyore # The Playing In The Water Time # Christopher Robin‘s Suffer # Wally Returns To Normal Part 1 # Wally Returns To Normal Part 2 # Ending Songs * ”It’s A Future Fifth-teen Miles Away” By Flik The Ant (Singer) * ”Wally And Me” By Ringo Starr * ’’He’s Big!” By The Tigger And Piglet * ”Giant Robot” By Ringo Starr * ”Uh Oh!” By The Hunters * “We Are The Cats” By The Cats * ”Da Da Da!” By The Bugs * ”He‘s Big! (Reprise)“ By Christopher Robin * ”Giant Robot (Flik’s Version)” By Flik The Singing Blue Ant Release Date November 16 1990 Running Time 109 Minutes Transcript Little Wally The Giant Robot/Transcript Trivia * This is Before The Events of 2008 Film Called “WALL-E” His Nickname is Wally Because He Had Green Eyes. * The Hunters, Pooh And His Friends Did Appear On This One. * Flik The Rabbit Sounds Like Narrator from Thomas and Friends. * Before 1992, Rob Rackstraw is Still Working On The Voices of The Characters as Well as They Surprised. * Unlike What Charlie And Missy Turn Into Dinosaurs From Actual Animated Series Dinosaucers, Wally Grows Bigger Than That One. Galley EAF1833B-6D9D-43CA-8EC7-28920EF5F2E7.jpeg Category:1990 Category:1990 films Category:1990s Category:The Real Robot Category:Animated films Category:Family film